motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Downloadable Content
MotorStorm: Monument Valley Weekend Festivals Festival expansions which each contain new vehicles, new events and a new track. Revenge Weekend Main article: Revenge Weekend Devil's Weekend Main article: Devil's Weekend Game modes New game modes. Time Attack *Price: Free *Free DLC that is similar to the Time Attack modes of the later games Tracks New tracks. Double Track Pack *Price: £3.99 *2 new tracks for online play: Eagle's Nest, and Diamondback Speedway Liveries New liveries for original vehicles. Big-I-Bunny/Numskull Livery Pack *Price: £1.49 *Unlocks liveries for 7 original MotorStorm vehicles Crazy Samurai/Quick Foot Livery Pack *Price: £2.39 *Unlocks liveries for 7 original MotorStorm vehicles Vehicle packs Vehicle-only packs; including some vehicles from previous festival exspanions Arizona + Patriot 85 Game Pack *Price: £1.49 *2 new vehicles: the Atlas Arizona (Big Rig), and the Patriot 85 (Rally Car) Capitano + Varjack Game Pack *Price: £1.49 *2 new vehicles: the Castro Capitano (Racing Truck), and the Atlas Varjack (Mud Plugger) Rascal + Governor Game Pack *Price: £1.49 *2 new vehicles: the Wasabi Rascal (ATV), and the Atlas Governor (Big Rig) Domino + Adventure Game Pack *Price: £1.49 *2 new vehicles: the Falfer Domino (Rally Car), and the McQueen Adventure (Mud Plugger) MotorStorm: Pacific Rift Adrenaline Expansion Pack The Adrenaline Expansion Pack is available on the PlayStation Store for £4.79/€5.95/$9.99. It contains 3 new tracks and 4 new vehicles. The new tracks are: *Reef Runner *Brimstone *Hollowed Earth The new vehicles are: *Italia Futura *Falfer Imperial *Monarch Drover *Nörd Kodiak The Adrenaline Pack also includes five "Volcanic" track remixes, one of which originating from the new Hollowed Earth track, whereas the others take place in the familiar territories of Scorched, Badlands, The Edge, and Mudslide. Speed Expansion Pack The Speed Expansion Pack is also available on the PlayStation Store for £4.79/€5.95/$9.99. It contains 3 new tracks and 4 new vehicles. Also contained is a new "Speed Weekend" mini-festival. Instead of regular races, the festival consists entirely of Speed events. After the completion of a vehicle class' speed weekend, a new livery will be unlocked for various vehicles within that class. After completing the entire Speed Weekend, you will unlock a new vehicle: the Castro Monstruo. The new tracks are: *Quicksands *Dark Fire Swamp *Engorged The new vehicles are: *Atlas M-SUV *Lunar-Tec R-Cam *Mohawk Montana *Castro Monstruo (unlocked after qualifying all Speed Weekend events) Also included in the Speed Expansion Pack are three "Volcanic" remixes of existing Pacific Rift tracks, featuring Caldera Ridge, Wildfire, and The Rift. Signature Liveries There are eight signature livery packs for various Manufacturers. Downloading these packs will automatically unlock all vehicle they apply to, but only with the signature livery until players unlock the vehicle normally. These liveries are also divided into seperate designer collections, as listed below. *Monarch *Wombat *Jester *Lunar-Tec *Patriot *Mohawk *Voodoo *Atlas The Weaver Collection "Rich Weaver, Graphic Designer - Weaver's collection feature slick west-coast vinyl designs focusing on the essentials of highlife living - girls, gambling and rock & roll." *Mohawk Roadhog *Patriot Blackfoot *Wulff Jäger *Voodoo Mastadon The Necro Collection "Christian McKinney, Graffiti Artist - Necro has hit his four rides with a selection of distinctive throw-ups and dubs, giving them a fresh, standout look amongst the MotorStorm pack." *Jester BXR II Concept *Falfer Domino *Monarch Claymore *Atlas Governor The John M Collection "John Machin, Graphic Designer - John's collection showcases hi-gloss, pro street racing decal designs with strong lines, bold colours and knuckled, letterpress scrufftype." *Monarch Deerstalker *Wombat Hurricane *Atlas Varjack *Patriot Minuteman The Fig House Collection "Alex Figini, Concept Artist - FigHouse's quartet of illustrative designs manage to combine the awesomely sweet things he loves best: dragons, ninjas and mexican wrestlers." *Wasabi Twinblade *Wasabi Rascal *Patriot Rodeo *Lunar-Tec Sasquatch The JT Collection "Jen Wie Tse, Vehicle Artist - Trying his best to exorcise his inner demons and yours, Jen's eye-razor designs showcase the subversive iconography of modern horror culture." *Mirage Caliano *Jester BXS *Monarch Mk 1 *Atlas Arizona The Stu "The Beast" Cripps Collection "Stuart Cripps, Graphic Artist - Mr Beast treats us to 4 flavours of the very finest Technicolour Pop-Art on Wheels. Do not adjust your eyeballs." *Wasabi Ventura *Springbok Namibia *McQueen Adventure *Lunar-Tec Wendigo MotorStorm: Apocalypse *Carbon Pack - Pre-order - Four possible new vehicles - Either the Mirage 401 Rally Car, the Wulff DT566 Supercar, the Italia Areto Superbike, or the Patriot Pitbull Superbike *DLC Liveries - Free Customization Artwork *Premier Pack - Two new vehicles - One new SuperMini and one non-carbon version of a pre-order Superbike - Released along with the game's US release, currently available in PlayStation Store in the all regions *Supercar Elite - Status Symbol - The Italia Torquemada Supercar *Revelation Pack - Four new vehicles *Remix Pack - Three vehicles from the previous MotorStorm games *Prestige Pack - Three new vehicles - One new Supercar and two non-carbon version of pre-order vehicles *Afterparty - Patch 1.04 - Includes The Rock and six new Festival events for Stone *Italia Tauromachia - Special unlockable Supercar, with three unlock methods. One is connected to Weekly Challenges, one involves the Downloadable Events packages, and the last method is unknown *Outlaw Vehicle Pack - Three new vehicles - Two new vehicles and one non-carbon version of a pre-order Superbike *Downloadable Events - Eighteen new Festival events, focusing on three different characters (six events per character) - Lena, Dice, and Muerte *Patch 1.05 - Contains Mode Editor *Gold Rims - Available for all vehicles. Accidentally released with Glowing Rims for 1 day. Unreleased as of December 2012 *Glowing Rims - Available for all vehicles *Special Edition Patriot Wildtrek-X Racing Truck and Wasabi Hayato Superbike - Themed after Eurogamer and other media *Patch 1.06 - Contains special edition Wulff Enduro Dirt Bike dedicated to MotorStorm Community member NinjaAtHome MotorStorm RC Festivals *Pro-Am Festival *Carnival Festival Vehicles Vehicle Packs The vehicles included in these packs are also available separately. *Elite Off-Road Pack *Elite Sports Pack *Mischief Vehicle Packs Individual RC Vehicles Main article: MotorStorm RC/Vehicles#Individual RC Vehicles Trivia *In Pacific Rift, new liveries unlocked from the Speed Weekend will be seen on AI vehicles as well. Unfortunately, this is not true for the DLC vehicles, nor the signature livery packs. *When the PlayStation Store was updated to it's current format, MotorStorm and Motorstorm: Pacific Rift were removed from the store's list of browsable games. However, players can still access the games and their DLC by use of the store's manual search engine. Category:DLC Category:MotorStorm Category:MotorStorm: Pacific Rift Category:MotorStorm: Apocalypse Category:MotorStorm RC Category:Gameplay Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles (MSMV) Category:Vehicles (MSPR) Category:Vehicles (MSA) Category:Vehicles (MSRC) Category:Tracks